songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
ESCJessicaUK
ESCJessicaUK (Jessica) is a user from England. She currently hosts Imagine Song Contest. Jessica has been making YouTube videos since 2008, however she decided to create a different account in 2011 for her Eurovision videos. Personal Life *'Birth name': Jessica R. Weaver *'Born':' '''June 29th, 1994 (18 years old) *'Residence': London, file:United_Kingdom.png United Kingdom *'Origin': Lincolnshire & London, file:United_Kingdom.png United Kingdom *'Interests': Jedward, Eurovision, contests, graphics, movie editing, gaming, music, flags, countries, languages. Eurovision : ESCJessicaUK about Eurovision ESCJessicaUK's Song Contest Victories Jessica has been taking part in online contests since 2011. Throughout that time, she has won 5 times. Astounding Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Astounding Song Contest. This contest is slightly different to other contests because the host randomly chooses a country on your behalf. Classic Worldwide Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Classic Worldwide Song Contest. In this contest, you can only send songs for one country. Every 10 editions, you can change your country. Cool Song Contest Jessica debuted in the third edition of Cool Song Contest. Diamonds Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Diamonds Song Contest. European Music Bash Jessica debuted in the 3rd edition of European Music Bash. She represented the with the song "Behind Closed Doors" by Peter Andre. She only managed to come 12th place. 1 The 7th edition was a Special Edition. Only Eurovision songs were allowed. Everybody's Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Everybody's Song Contest. Fabulous Song Contest Jessica debuted in the 12th edition of Fabulous Song Contest. Her first entry in the contest was "Haru Haru" by BIGBANG. She came 17th place with 43 points. Pink WD = Withdrew from contest as I was unable to vote. GalaxyVision Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of GalaxyVision Song Contest. Heart Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Heart Song Contest. She has sent 2 entries in every edition. Blue WC = Wild Card chosen by the jury. Green BW = Battle winner chosen by other users. 1 = Special edition (Send a song for a region). Imagine Song Contest Jessica is the host of Imagine Song Contest. Legendary Song Contest Jessica debuted in the second edition of Legendary Song Contest. Lovely World Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Lovely World Song Contest. She won the 4th edition of LWSC which was a special edition where you could only send winning Eurovision songs. She sent 's winning entry "Molitva". Green AQ = Automatic qualifier. Mad Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Mad Song Contest. Magical Music Contest Jessica debuted in the 5th edition of Magical Music Contest. She represented with the song "Young" by Tulisa. She finished in 9th place with 63 points. 1 The 10th edition of MMC was a special edition. The host of the contest randomly chose a country for each participant. MyVision Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first ever edition of MyVision Song Contest. She represented the with the song "Song 2" by Blur. However, she only managed to come 17th. Rralz Song Contest Jessica will debut in the first edition of Rralz Song Contest. Star Music Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Star Music Contest. The Voice Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of The Voice Song Contest. She became a member of the TVSC jury in the third edition. Tubevision Contest Jessica debuted in the 12th edition of Tubevision Contest. Her first ever entry was "Desi Girl" by Dostana. She failed to qualify to the final. Widevision Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of Widevision Song Contest. Her first entry was "Chapoteo" by Marquess. She finished in 7th place with 135 points. YourVision SongContest Jessica will debut in the third edition of YourVision SongContest. YouVision Song Contest Jessica debuted in the first edition of YouVision Song Contest. CLOSED OK Song Contest Jessica debuted in the 4th edition of OK Song Contest. She won the 7th edition of the contest representing the with the song "Numb" by Linkin Park. She received 114 points. 'Contest is now closed.''' Category:Users Category:British users Category:Contest hosts